Route 15
Route 15 is a snowy and rugged route on top of eastern Mt. Cragonos Range. This route can be divided into 3 parts, the first part being a rapidly ascending path with snow piles littered between staircases starting from the cavern exit of Route 14. The second part is a frozen lake with a number of holes for players to fish. The final part is a passage with piles of deep snow, linking to Frostveil City. Notable Events Encountering Eon Duo Shortly after exiting the Route 14 cavern, the "Eon Duo" Latios and Latias are seen flying over the cliffs, disappearing into the sky. Afterwards, a message appears to indicate that both of them have started roaming around Roria. Some citizens in Frostveil City noticed the Eon Duo flying by as well. 2017 Christmas Event During the 2017 Christmas Event lasting from 21st December, 2017 to 1st January, 2018, a man was seen setting up a new Christmas tree outside a cabin just before the frozen lake. Unfortunately, his decorations on the tree were stolen. Talk to the man and he would say that he needed some Pokémon to help inspire him how to decorate the tree again. The first Pokémon he requested was Minior, which is rarely found in Cosmeos Valley. Minior comes in 7 colours for its core: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet, which are the same colours as a rainbow. Bring 6 different colours out of all 7 to the man, and he would find the inspiration again. Next up the man wanted another Pokémon to assist him on wrapping some other decorations on the Christmas tree. The second Pokémon he requested was Comfey, which can be encountered in the flower garden on Route 10. This time player only needed to catch 1. Bring it to the man and he would complete the tree, except that the star was missing. He gave a final request of finding 3 packs of Stardust and 1 Star Piece, which were the special items required for him to craft the star. Conveniently, Staryu on Rosecove Beach can hold either of them, while Star Piece can also be scarcely found in Lagoona Trenches. After that, all the player needed to do were putting all 4 items in his or her bag and delivering them to that man for the last time. The man would then finish the star, restore the Christmas tree and give the player Sceptilite C as a reward, which was apparently dropped by the thief Pokémon at the same spot last year. The afore-mentioned thief Pokémon was actually lurking in the snow piles here as a random wild encounter, revealing itself to be Christmas Sceptile which has its orbs light up and resembles a Christmas tree itself, according to another girl under the Christmas tree. It comes in 2 variants — the green one had 1/500 (0.2%) chance of showing up, while the white one's encounter rate was 1/1500. Notable Places Frozen Lake After ascending through the staircases, a frozen lake can be seen with frozen waterfalls on both sides of the lake and a couple of tents lying around. TM7 Hail is in the red tent. A fisherman has drilled some holes for other people to fish, knowing that some Wild Pokémon live beneath the ice. An Ice Rock is on the other side of this frozen lake, enabling Eevee to evolve into Glaceon upon levelling up in the snow piles around it. Inside the upper frozen waterfall to the left, the former HM5 Waterfall — downgraded to TM102 in this game, can be picked up in a hidden room, marking the first time in Pokémon World that the move Waterfall arrives before Surf. To the right is a house with a few coloured jars inside, seemingly related to a puzzle later on. Entrance of Dendrite Chamber A fork splits the passage before the end of this route, with the left leading to Frostveil City and the right leading to Dendrite Chamber. Mountaineer Mia is hiding in this passage, waiting to ambush players. After defeating her, a wall with Legendary Pokémon Regice's eye pattern can be seen, but the player must finish the puzzles in Frostveil Catacombs before the chamber door will open. Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- |Item5%=Never-Melt Ice}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Never-Melt Ice}} |- |Item5%=Snowball}} |- |Item5%=Quick Claw}} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Trainers |- |- |Attack1 = Frost Breath|Ability = Inner Focus|Attack2 = Crunch|Attack3 = Earthquake|Attack4 = Blizzard}} |- |Attack1 = Earthquake|Ability = Snow Cloak|Attack2 = Flail|Attack3 = Blizzard|Attack4 = Amnesia}} |- |Attack1 = Thrash|Ability = Snow Cloak|Attack2 = Blizzard|Attack3 = Earthquake|Attack4 = Mist}} |- |- |Attack1=Frost Breath|Attack2=Crunch|Attack3=Blizzard|Attack4=Hail}} |- |Attack1=Thrash|Attack2=Blizzard|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Mist}} |- |Attack1=Frost Breath|Attack2=Blizzard|Attack3=Hail|Attack4=Crunch}} |- |- |Attack1=Sludge Bomb|Attack2=Poison Jab|Attack3=Venoshock|Attack4=Nasty Plot}} |- |Attack1=Power Whip|Attack2=Wring Out|Attack3=Crunch|Attack4=Swallow}} |- |Attack1=Poison Jab|Attack2=Fell Stinger|Attack3=Agility|Attack4=Endeavor}} |- |- |Attack1 = Swords Dance|Ability = Shell Armour|Attack2 = Crunch|Attack3 = Crabhammer|Attack4 = Guillotine}} |- |Attack1 = Crabhammer|Attack2 = Water Pulse|Attack3 = Smack Down|Attack4 = Aqua Jet}} |- |- |Attack1 = Earthquake|Ability = Oblivious|Attack2 = Mist|Attack3 = Blizzard|Attack4 = Thrash}} |- Items |- |- |- |- |- Trivia * Battling Mountaineer Tawnya is a great way to train HP as she offers 4 HP Effort Values, but Attack Reset is required to remove the Physical Attack EVs if they are unwanted. * Adventurer Tanner is a new EXP and Physical Attack training spot, awarding more than 5800 EXP, as well as 6 Physical Attack EVs, on par with Gentleman Nolan on Route 8 and giving 1 more than Rising Star Darren on Route 11. **However, an unnecessary Special Defense EV is attached, while the total amount of EXP is still lower than that from Punk Guy Nathaniel on the previous route, making Tanner only the third best trainer on EXP grinding. * Below the lower frozen waterfall, a signboard pointing further downwards is seen with "Route 217" written on it, possibly referencing Sinnoh Route 217 from Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, which is another snowy route, but situated on a much lower ground and has significantly worse conditions with constant blizzards. * Rising Star Darren has exactly the same name and Trainer Class with a trainer on Route 11, but rewards a considerably higher amount of money. He does not seem to recognize the player, though. **Unfortunately, Darren on this route is not available for rematches, thus unable to replace his "twin" on Route 11 to be the new money hotspot. **This is due to a mistake of the developers not keeping track of what names they have used for the Trainers, rather than an intention of having Darren as a recurring Trainer like Interviewers Gabby and Ty from Hoenn in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * In addition to Eevee's evolution to Glaceon being unlocked on this route, Crawbrawler also evolves into Crabominable when levelled up here, similar to how it evolves on the icy Mt. Lanakila, Alola in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. * Route 15 was one of the locations for the portal connecting Shadow Void to open overnight during the 2017 Halloween Event. 15 Category:Mountains Category:Roaming Pokémon Trigger